


Not meant to be

by Saecookie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saecookie/pseuds/Saecookie
Summary: One day, the soulmark grew into focus. It read “sun”.





	Not meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryingoverspilledvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverspilledvodka/gifts).



It wasn't a thing at first. His soulmark had been growing his whole life, more often slow than fast. He hadn't paid any attention to it for most of the time. Yeah, he had fantasized about what his soulmate could be like a few times and how they would be like, other than the one for him. But, overall, it had been the least if his worry.

 

When Yuuri met Viktor, he watched his soulmark the teensy bit more often, some mornings in front of the mirror.

It was still growing.

As their relation, and his fond smile at the longing thought.

 

And then one day, the soulmark grew into focus.

It read “sun”.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was radiant. He was beaming even when getting asleep, drifting somewhere between the crook of his neck and his pectoral.

Viktor knew how much he liked him ( _euphemism_ , he tought).

“You know how much I like you, right ?”

All the while yawning, he hummed in a warm agreement.

 

* * *

 

It read “sun”.

In Thai.

 

* * *

 

“You know i’m not into you. Well- of course i’m into you, I couldn’t be otherwise. But not into you, into you. I could bang you out of friendship, but nothing romantic.”

Yuuri scratched the back of his head as Phichit scratched the back of his hamster. He knew that, and maybe felt quite the same way.

“I’ve... Known about it for a while ? From my mark ?” He looked fully embarassed, not looking Yuuri’s way. As embarassed as a patch of dark hair could look.

Yuuri was dumbfounded for a second, but then the surprise vanished. It wasn’t so weird. Phichit had always way more been farseeing than him about his feelings.

“O... Ok. Ok, I guess.”

“You’re not mad ?” He was giving him _the_ eyes, and it just made him giggle.

“I guess I’ve stuck around with you for long enough, you were probably right not to tell me before I got it myself.”

Phichit threw his arms at him in a weird embrace, the kind that included his hamster. They were the best ones : the trusting ones.

“You still seem upset.”

He took a few seconds to try the words. “I haven’t told Viktor.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re not mad ?” He felt he was way more embarassed than the moment when Phichit asked him this very question the day before. Maybe Phichit knew that, at most, Yuuri would be annoyed and didn’t really risk losing something.

Yuuri felt as if he could lose everything right now. The long inhale was nothing of an indication. He still didn’t raise his eyes.

Then a finger tilted his head up.

“Of course not.” He may have been forcing himself not to glance away. “I don’t have one. A soulmark.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea i had this summer, but a comment @cryingoverspilledvodka made the other day about how she loved Phichit and Yuuri's relationship made me want to try again, but with lower expectations ? It's a also first writing a real piece in english, so i apologize if there are some weird sentences.  
> (big shout out to my friend who proofread it ♥.)


End file.
